


Taste Treat

by Mews1945



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-14
Updated: 2005-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mews1945/pseuds/Mews1945
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recovering Frodo experiences a new food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Treat

"Frodo," Aragorn says. "I have something made especially for you by Lord Elrond. He assures me that it will tempt your appetite. Can you open your eyes?"

Frodo shakes his head, stubbornly keeping his eyes shut. "Not hungry."

"You will like this," Aragorn assures him, slipping one hand gently beneath the hobbit's back to lift him slightly. He tips the rim of the cup to Frodo's lips, letting the cool, creamy drink touch his mouth, and Frodo, surprised, takes a sip. His eyes blink open wide and he gasps.

"Strider, what is that? It's lovely."

"Lord Elrond calls it a milk shake. It is made with cream and ice and chocolate. But I am sure you have had enough." Aragrorn starts to draw the cup away, but Frodo seizes it with both hands, and smiles his gap-toothed smile.

"Oh, I think that I can take a little more."

Aragorn helps him to hold the cup as Frodo slowly drinks every drop of the new taste treat. He must ask Lord Elrond if this "milk shake" can be made in other flavors. Although he doubts that it would be very good in mushroom.

End


End file.
